Naruto: The Mystic Blade
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: A story about an escort mission assigned to Naruto and friends, when it turns into a battle to defend a small town with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

This story also takes place during the shippuden time period, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

On the start of a morning in Konohagakure, everyone begins to wake and start their daily lives in the village. Only a few hours later, Naruto woke up and got himself ready for another day, afterward he walked to the Hokage's building to receive his new mission orders. As he walked into the room, he saw Lady Tsunade sitting at her desk and Shizune was standing behind her. Shikamaru and Tenten turned to Naruto from where they were standing.

"Its good to see you've finally arrived Naruto.." Tsunade said as she glanced at him, her chin resting on her hands. "Now that you're all here we can begin with the start of your mission briefing."

Naruto then interrupted, "Why's this mission all that important?"

"Maybe if you'd shut up and listen for once Naruto, then we'd know!" Shikamaru said, annoyed at the interruption.

"May I continue then?" Tsunade said, a bit anxious to continue with the information.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, please continue." Tenten said content on the mission details.

Tsunade sighed and then continued, "I need the three of you to escort a man to a village in the country, the town is called Kariku town. You will also be taking two rookies with you, so you all best set examples for them. Do you understand me?"

"What?!" Naruto yelled, "Along with some old coot, we have to take two new guys?!"

"Pipe down, this will show you some responsibility for once Naruto." Tsunade snapped back at his outburst.

Naruto spoke under his breath, too low for anyone to understand.

Tsunade called to the guards on the other side of the door, "Bring in the two genin!"

The door opened again as two bottom level genin shinobi walked in, the two of them were a boy and girl around the ages of twelve years old. The boy had short green hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, and black pants. Over the shirt he had a red windbreaker jacket, the collar sticking up and it was opened up showing the black shirt underneath, as for his red Konoha headband, it sat straight across his forehead back around and tied behind his head.

The girl not only a few inches shorter than the boy, was a brunette, her hair was a little longer than the boy's but not by much, and had brown eyes. She wore her black Konoha headband across her head just like how the boy had his, although she had fingerless gloves on her hands as well. She wore a fishnet shirt and over that a normal black t-shirt, along with a pair of blue shorts and a face mask covering the bottom half of her face.

Naruto and the others turned to face the genin.

"Please if you will.. introduce yourselves.." Tsunade said as she sat back in her chair.

The girl bowed and then began to speak, "My name is Hayai of the Tonami clan." She then rose back to her standing position.

The boy turned his head to the right some and scoffed as he crossed his arms, "My name is Sachi."

Tsunade continued on, "As you both were informed, you're both going on a C-Rank escort mission with these three. I expect you to do your best and behave!"

"What about the information on our escort?" Tenten asked, wanting to know a little more detail about the mission details.

"Yeah, how can we know to trust this guy, or who might be after him?" Shikamaru added in.

"There's nothing to worry about, he's just a weapon maker. He's a very kind and generous man, you have nothing to worry about!" Tsunade said trying to reassure them.

"Then why does he need an escort, can't he travel home alone?" Naruto started getting a bit cocky and annoyed with the mission already.

"He has a lot to carry with him and he's not as young as you would think."

"Man, this mission already sounds boring!"

"Quit your whining! That's all the information I have here, I want you all to pack your things and meet our client at the village gate in one hour."

The five left to their homes to go get their things for the trip to Kariku town. Then an hour later they arrived at the village gates. As they did the five of them seemed to gather together, when they saw their client.

The escort was a middle aged man wearing a straw hat on his head, a pack filled with all different types of weapons in it and some hanging from it. He was wearing a sleeveless brown coat and a pair of gray shorts, along with a pair of sandals on his feet. His hair was brown with a slight bit of blonde in it and his eyes were a light blue color. He looked up from a map he was holding and turned to them smiling a bit.

"Hello children, shall we start traveling?" The client said as he kept the shining smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

* * *

Chapter Two

The man turned and walked off from the gates ready to start the journey to his destination. The five of them were a bit afraid of how happy he seemed, it was a little too happy to them.

Naruto then groaned aloud, "We have to spend at least three days with a super peppy guy like that! This is going to be torture!"

The other four started walking. "Come on Naruto, he can't be that bad." Tenten said trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto then caught up to the others, trying not to lag behind this time.

"What a beautiful day, not even a cloud in sight to ruin this sunshine!" The man exclaimed, looking in the sky then back to his map following the path home.

"So sir, why do you-?" Tenten started, but she got cut off by the man, "Please, call me Idato!" Tenten continued after he finished, "All right.. Idato, why do you need an escort back to your home town, is it that common that people would attack you?"

Idato sighed some before he spoke, the smile fading away, "I suppose I could tell, we do have a long way to go before we reach Kariku town. Well, when I was younger, I was always the type of man for exploring the land along with my occasional weapon making, back then to me it was just a hobby. Legend has it, that deep in the forests of Kariku town, there lies an area no human had gone before. Within that area was a sword with demonic powers to control the five elements of the planet, and anyone who tried to go near had failed. I was intrigued by legends so much, that I had to witness it for myself. All I remember of that day is that I had woken up back in town in the home of what was my soon to be fiancé. Word spread of my achievement and everyone in town knows who I am, which is bad now because there is someone who is after me, wanting to know the location of the sword."

Sachi turned and started to walk back. Hayai then grabbed a staff off her back that she brought from home and set it in front of Sachi's feet, tripping him up as he fell on his face. Everyone turned to him as Hayai started yelling, "Oh no you don't! You're not leaving just because you don't want to fight, you lazy bum!"

Sachi mumbled under his breath, "I just don't want to be stuck dealing with a brunette tomboy kunoichi that makes Tsunade look flat chested."

"What?" She screamed and took her staff as she started beating him with it.

After a few minutes, Sachi regained his place in their group, walking along with them with a few bruises and a lump on his head. Hayai keeping a deadly glare on her face.

"Hey, you guys are prepared for any ambushes aren't you?" Shikamaru asked, looking between Naruto and Tenten as they both nodded. Shikamaru then turned to the other two and asked them, "What about you guys?"

They both nodded as well.

* * *

Later they sat down and rested for a bit for lunch. They all settled down and began eating. Although, Sachi sat in the shade by himself not eating just sitting with his arms crossed.

Naruto glanced over at him and then looked back keeping his voice low, "Hey what's his problem, why's he not over here eating?"

Hayai responded, purposely being loud so Sachi would hear, "Oh nothing really, he's just being a spoiled rich brat like he always is!"

Sachi glared over but said nothing keeping his anger low. He wasn't in any mood to start a fight.

"Maybe if we were more inviting he'd come over!" Idato chimed.

Sachi jolted his head up, grabbing two kunai from his pouch and threw them as they whizzed by Hayai's head.

Hayai jumped up and started to explode on him, "What the hell was that about you big idiot?"

"Shut up..."

"What did you say to me?"

"If you're any louder they'll hear us..."

"They?" Naruto said, he wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"We're being watched." Sachi said, slowly grabbing a sword off his back from its sheath.

In an instant a large smoke explosion went off in the middle of the shinobi and their lunches, a net shot out and grabbed Idato, wrapping around him like a tight blanket. The others got knocked back as the smoke cleared, three shinobi appeared from the dissipating gas.

"Alright kids! Now move along while we take the old guy.." One of the enemies said.

Shikamaru turned to Hayai and Sachi as they all got up from after the impact, "You two go try and get Idato and guard him while we take care of these three!"

Hayai started to object to the order, "Now wait a minute-!" Sachi ran up and grabbed her running toward Idato to free him, as he said to Hayai while they were running, "We don't have time for any disagreements right now, we have to protect the old man!"

Shikamaru started making handsigns as Tenten pulled out a large scroll starting to summoning her bombardment of weapons.

Naruto was on his knees by the food, he was sobbing over the fact of it it being tainted by the dust and dirt that got in it when the enemies arrived. "What have you done to all this beautiful food?" He said getting up and rushing at the enemies a ball of chakra forming in his hands. "You destroyed my ramen lunch, you monsters!" Naruto yelled, rushing at the center enemy and then slamming the chakra ball into the enemy ninja, sending him flying back. The other two flew to the side hitting trees on the sides of the path. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as the attack hit and the enemies became unconscious.

Everyone else blinked and stopped their attacks, Sachi had already cut Idato from the net by then. The others came back as they all packed up their things, Sachi used what was left of the net to tie up the enemies. As they continued along the path, Naruto was disappointed at his ruined meal. Though watching them from in the trees were three other shinobi, hidden by the brush.

"Shall we attack them now Ms. Kami?" Said one of them.

"No, but soon enough. We can try again for another ambush and Lord Eiji will find the location of the Yodachi blade." Kami's voice responded, she along with the other two, were hidden in the brush of the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Konoha group continued on the path to Kariku town. Their guard was still up after their fight with the last three. Although, it was a much easier fight that an they had expected.

They arrived in town within a few hours, it was a lot shorter than they had expected.

"Well, here we are." Idato said, a bit relieved putting away his map.

Kariku town was straight ahead of them. Markets, shops, restaurants, hotel and more could be seen as they entered the village. Of course it was the fraction of the size of Konoha, but it was still a pretty good sized town for its name and location.

"Wow, this place is pretty impressive!" Tenten exclaimed in amazement.

"Its a lot different that I expected, that's for sure!" Shikamaru said, his hands in his pockets glancing around a bit.

"Well, since you're all safe at home, I guess we can head back." Naruto said.

"No I insist you stay the night with my granddaughter and my at least." Idato said being friendly, trying to bring back that optimism.

"Well, I guess its Shikamaru's call since he's really the leader of this mission," Tenten said as she looked at Shikamaru.

He looked over as the other shinobi looked at him as he said, "Well, I guess we could stay a few days and make sure Idato is safe, but afterward we're heading home."

The others nodded in agreement and began to walk to Idato's home.

Idato opened the door to his home, as he walked in calling to his granddaughter. "Seira, I'm home!"

A young sixteen year old girl with nearly the same color hair and eyes came to the sound of her name to greet her grandfather and the Konoha team. She was wearing light pink t-shirt with a pair of loose blue shorts.

"I've been waiting for you to come home!" She said as she walked up, "I see you had to be escorted again!" She bowed to the ninja and greeted them, "Please, come in, you all must be tired from walking for so long."

They all walked in and relaxed at bit.

Seira walking into the other room she had to yell from the other room, "I hope you all are hungry from your trip!" She walked back in the room carrying a large pot of stew.

Hayai walked out and headed somewhere by herself. "I wonder where she's going.." Tenten said looking a bit confused.

Sachi sighed a bit and started to walk toward the door, "I'll go after her."

"No I'll go, if she gets attacked I can help her!" Tenten concured, and left out the door after Hayai.

Hayai walked around the town. Since it was late, everyone was inside, asleep or getting ready to rest. She found a park nearby in the town and sat down by herself as she stared into the night sky. She heard Tenten's footsteps as she glanced back at her, then looked back at the stars.

"Hayai, why did you come out here all by yourself?" Tenten asked, a bit concerned for one of her comrades.

Hayai continued to stare at the sky, not showing any emotion on her face as she started to speak, "I just needed some time alone, that's all."

* * *

Hidden in the darkness, Kami was watching Hayai and Tenten. An evil smile arose across her lips, thinking she could take both of them down easily, better yet, she could attempt to trick Hayai to join the ranks among Eiji's warriors. "This could be too easy, even so once I'm done Lord Eiji will move me up to his right hand warrior!" She said as she started laughing to herself, but the echo in the silence was heard by the other two kunoichi.

Kami stepped out of the darkness as the other two had their guard up. "Would one of you girls please escort me to Mister Idato's home?" Kami asked, the evil smile still on her face.

Kami was a tall thin woman, wearing a black sleeves shirt, and long black pants. Her long black hair blew gently in the breeze, as she started at the two girls with her piercing red eyes. On the side of her right arm, she had a tattoo of a crow taking flight.

"I don't think we'll tell you!" Tenten said standing her ground, as she grabbed two sai knives and held them out in front of her. Hayai stood there frozen, just staring between both of them.

Tenten glanced over at her, "Hayai, don't freak out right now, we're in a real situation!" She yelled over at her. "If I were you.. I would be concerned about myself!" Kami said as she rushed over, pulling out two battle fans retracted as she jabbed Tenten in the side of one of her arms. Tenten flinched, stepping backwards as her arm fell limp, still holding out the other sai.

"Oh please, you think you can actually take on someone like me! Ha!" She laughed at Tenten's courage, as she took the fans and jabbed them in Tenten's other arm, neck, and knee. Tenten fell on her knee as she dropped the sai and put her hand on her neck.

Kami flicked her wrist, the blade of the fan expanding out as she laughed again, "You weren't even a challenge, I can finish you off and then your friends!" At that moment, Hayai's voice screamed out at Kami, "Leave her alone!" Hayai stood with her staff out ready to fight Kami, although, she was still quivering.

Kami turned to the scream, she laughed again and flicked out the other fan as she rushed at Hayai ready to get rid of her, then a scream was heard.

Hayai blanked out for a moment, all of her thoughts had been erased. When she regained the slightest bit of consciousness she could see Kami standing over her, close up she really wasn't much taller than Hayai or Tenten. Hayai looked and saw her own staff slammed into Kami's stomach. Kami's mouth was gapped open, you could hear that her breathing had become very heavy. Kami then stepped back holding her stomach, a tiny trail of blood trickled from the corner or her mouth, she then fell to her knee as two of her grunts appeared next to her and disappeared with her.

Hayai fell to both of her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Tenten walked over once she regained feeling in her arms and her leg. She then took Hayai and proceeded to walk her back to Idato's home so they could both get what was left of dinner. Shortly afterward, the two girl's returned and walked in the door quietly.

"Where were you guys?" Naruto said, as they were all worried.

"We ran into another one of those shinobi, but they've been taken care of for now." Tenten said as she sat Hayai down.

Hayai sat where she was staying quiet.

"Well let's get some rest for now, I guess in the morning we can go look for anything suspicious." Shikamaru said as they all walked off to their respective guest rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned fortress in the forests near Kariku town, a ninja walked up to a man in the darkness, the man's form only visible by candle light.

"Yes, what is it?" The man asked seeming impatient.

The shinobi responded, "Lord Eiji, Kami has failed again, we have currently placed her in her quarters for now."

Eiji sat there not seeming dissapointed, as if he figured this would happen. "Report to Koju at once, and give him the orders!" Eiji said.

"Right away Lord Eiji!" the shinobi said as he walked off to Koju's quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

* * *

Chapter Four

Morning arrived as everyone woke up. They all gathered by the door getting ready to head out and explore the village. Idato had already left to go to his weapon shop by then.

As they were about to leave, Seira came from the other room carrying a few weapons of her own. "So, we're leaving now then?" She said, flashing the same smile as her grandfather had before.

"This may be a bit dangerous and if we run into any enemies you won't be able to defend yourself." Shikamaru said.

"Oh you'd think so, but not only do my grandfather and I make these weapons, I know how to use them as well!" Seira replied still smiling.

"Come on Shikamaru, it can't be that bad!" Naruto said, trying to be a little helpful.

"Fine, but I'm still warning you all to be on your guards." Shikamaru said as he stepped out.

The others followed behind them until they reached the inner parts of the town.

"Alright, now we're going to split into groups of two here, remember our main objective is to find any of those guys after Idato. So no fooling around, got it?" Shikamaru said, as he was trying to get everything in order. He started to give out the orders, "I want Hayai and Naruto, Sachi and Seira, and then Tenten and myself. When it starts to get late we'll head back and meet here, got it?"

The others nodded in agreement as they walked off with their partners.

Shikamaru and Tenten headed to the northern part of town near the market areas.

"So, what really happened last night?" Shikamaru asked as he kept walking.

"What do you mean?" Tenten replied looking at him questioningly.

"You said you ran into another one of them, didn't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"What else happened, I noticed you guys weren't as up and perky as you are normally."

"Well, we were out talking when that woman showed up, she attacked me and I couldn't attack for the time being, so she went after Hayai. When she tried, Hayai got her and the woman ran off."

"So the woman was alone?"

"Until she got beaten by Hayai, yes."

"Then this guy after Idato is sending his stronger warriors after us, this isn't too good."

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I'm sure we'll all be fine!"

"Let's hope so."

As they walked around the market, a few figures hidden in the alleyways watched them following silently.

One of them said to the others, "Remember Sir Koju's orders, take them out and then capture the old man's granddaughter."

One of the others spoke out, "What about Lady Kami?"

"What about her?" The leader asked.

"Well, despite Lord Eiji's orders she took it upon herself to eliminate these Konoha pests." The other warrior replied.

"Forget about her, let's just continue the objective!" The group leader said as he headed after Shikamaru and Tenten, a few following him, and some others heading for the other two Konoha groups.

* * *

Not far from the town, a crow flew out from the trees heading toward the village. Standing on a branch in the tree, Kami stared at the village, her feet set on the branch as she smirked. A crow flew and perched itself on her shoulder. She turned to the animal as she began to stroke its black feathers, speaking to it softly, "Yes my precious. Soon enough we'll have them out of our way and collect the Yodachi blade, then Lord Eiji will be pleased, and I, will sit at his side as his future wife." She began to laugh again as she had the night before, its echo reaching through the forest and the outskirts, but stopping before Kariku town's entrance.

* * *

At the eastern side of town, Naruto and Hayai walked around looking at the shops as they passed by. Naruto turned to Hayai seeing her walk with her head down not saying a word.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, not really liking the silence.

"Don't worry about it.." She said back, returning to her quiet attitude.

"Come on, not letting anything out isn't going to help anything."

"I don't want help, its not like anyone cares anyway."

"Now that's not true! You may be new to this kind of stuff, but you're still one of us!"

She kept silent not saying anything.

"I remember once, Master Kakashi told me something. He said, In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage, but those who don't care for and support their fellows are even lower than that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Basically, whether its a life or death situation, or just a tiny little problem, Shikamaru, Tenten, the jerk Sachi, or me, or anybody else in Konoha, will be there to help you, because that's what teammates, or just a friend, is supposed to do."

"You're a lot wiser than I thought.. Kiba and the others all told me you were and idiot."

Naruto stood there his as eye started twitching at the comment, Hayai continued walking along. Naruto started growling and mumbling under his breath.

"Come on, we still have to look for an sign of Eiji's warriors!" Hayai said as she kept walking.

A few crows landed on the roofs of the shops, a few of them cawing at Naruto and Hayai. Naruto stepped back and got himself in a guard stance as he glanced around at the crows. "I don't like the look of this!" He said as he and Hayai grouped together, keeping their guard up.

* * *

Sachi and Seira were out in the forest near town. The bushes nearby began to shake violently, as the wind blew by gently. Sachi grabbed a sword from its sheath and held it as he pulled it apart into two twin swords. One of Eiji's warriors landed on a branch near them, a few stepping out of the forest's brush. A man stepped up from behind the other warriors. He was masked all over his face, only his green eyes could be seen. He stepped up in his padded armor holding a sword at his side. The warriors bowed as one spoke the man's name, "Sir Koju."

* * *

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Tenten were surrounded by some of the enemies in the market. A bit of dust picked up in the breeze as the Konoha ninja and Eiji's warriors started each other down. The leader of this group of warriors wore a special mask unlike his team, but wearing the same outfitting. He laughed at Shikamaru and Tenten, "Heh.. you think you can beat me, Rein! I admire your courage children."

* * *

Back at the eastern part of town more crows flocked in. Naruto and Hayai were surrounded by the birds as they stood back to back, ready for their enemy. Kami landed down in front of them, as she smiled to herself, "Well, if it isn't that one friend of mine, eh little girl?"

* * *

Outside the town on the trail, a few more of Eiji's men stood with another man whose figure was hidden behind the warriors. The man kept his sight on the village as he spoke out loud, "Let's see how long it takes my three best warriors to finish off the Konoha ninja."

One of them turned to him, "What if they fail Lord Eiji?" He asked the figure.

"They won't, even on that off chance, we'll rethink our strategy! Besides.. I have promotions to give out soon. Whether we win or lose this fight, we'll still be victorious in the end." Eiji said, continuing to stare at the town.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

This story also takes place during the shippuden time period, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Naruto and Hayai glared at Kami. Kami smirked raising a hand and pointing her finger at Naruto, as the crows around her flocked him and began attacking him.

"Hey!" He yelled as he tried to swing at the crows, Hayai pulled out her staff and held it ready to fight.

"Let him go.. or else!" Hayai demanded.

"Come and make me little girl..." Kami said as she whipped out her battle fans.

Hayai rushed at Kami as she swung her staff downward to bash her in the head. Kami caught it in the center with her fan folded, as she took the other one and and jabbed her right under her chin. "My, my.. you have such a pretty face. It'd be a shame to ruin it!"

Hayai growled and jumped up, kicking Kami twice in the stomach, once to damage her, the other to push herself away as they both skid back in opposite directions.

"You little brat!" Kami drew back and threw both of her fans at Hayai, as she swung her staff and deflected both of them. Kami shrieked as she pulled out two more dashing towards her.

Hayai jumped up and spun around, smacking Kami to the side as her staff made contact with Kami's face. Kami hit the ground and began rolling, but she let her fans go as they flew towards Hayai and caught her off guard as they sliced her up before flying away. Hayai flinched as she fell to one knee.

Kami stood up, small bits of blood running down her face from the skidding.

"I'll make sure you suffer, you little creep!" Kami shouted, she ripped a cord hanging from her side as two mechanical wings ripped off her back.

Hayai flinched again trying to rise up.

"You're mine now..." Kami smiled to herself.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's voice yelled from the flock of crows as the birds went flying in all directions.

One of them landed in front of Kami. "My precious pets.. you will be avenged!" She made a handseal focusing her chakra into the wings, as they rose up as if she was hovering.

Hayai made a few handseals as the winds picked up and a tornado funnel appeared around Kami throwing her back as she landed on her face. "That'll teach her..." Hayai said as she glared at Kami.

Kami yet continued on as she rose up, she pulled out two fans and threw them as they twirled around each other and picked Naruto up with the force of their speed. Kami took a third one which she left folded and threw it at him, knocking him under the chin. Naruto fell on his back once he hit the ground hard.

"I guess I have no choice." Naruto said as he threw a Rasen-Shuriken at her.

Kami yanked another cord as her wings detached and shielded her. She jumped over them and began to zig zag her way over. She then ducked down, and drew back a large uppercut, knocking Naruto up into the sky, she herself, jumping into the air and spin kicking him in the face. Naruto went flying back into the town's concrete walkways.

Naruto grunted as he got up, rocks falling off his body as he made an indent from inpact in the ground. Hayai stood up once her pain stopped.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you both like this kiddies.." Kami said as she saw a flare light in the sky, "But our battle will have to wait. Ta ta for now!" She grinned as more crows flew into view. When the crows dispersed she had vanished.

"Damn her!" Naruto cursed as he slammed his fist into the pavement, making a crack within its structure.

Hayai walks over after she puts away her staff. "It'll be okay Naruto."

He sighed some as he stood up and brushed the rocks away from his body.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru's voice called from a headset resting in his pocket.

Naruto took it and placed it on, as Hayai did with her own.

* * *

"How are you guys holding up?" Shikamaru asked from his end of the transmission.

"We're fine.." Naruto replied.

Shikamaru and Tenten stood around the scattered bandits as they stood there tattered and panting heavily. "We ran into an ambush. But we took care of our problem. What happened over there?"

"We had the same problem, but she got away." Naruto said.

"She?" Tenten asked through her headset, a little worried about the earlier incident.

* * *

"Yeah, but its nothing we couldn't handle." Naruto said flashing Hayai a smile and a thumbs up.

"Well, we haven't gotten word from Sachi yet. What about you guys?" Shikamaru asked getting back on the subject.

"No." Naruto said sternly.

"Right, I guess we'll have to find him then. I'll meet you at his last location."

"What's wrong with Sachi?" Hayai turned to Naruto.

"I don't know, but we need to meet Shikamaru and Tenten."

"Right.."

* * *

Sachi was hanging from a tree in a net, his headset smashed and weapons at the base of the tree. Seira was nowhere to be found. Sachi's unconscious body wait for his partners, as the three officers of Eiji's stood outside the town with him, grins on their faces. They and Eiji walked into the forest escorting the kidnapped Seira.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

* * *

Chapter Six

The other four Konoha ninja met up at Sachi's last post.

"Look!" Hayai said running over to the broken headset.

"That's not all..." Shikamaru said, looking at Sachi in the net.

Tenten pulled out a small hand sickle and threw it at the rope holding the net to the tree as it broke. Sachi fell on the ground with a thud and woke up.

"Good, you're up. Now what happened?" Shikamaru demanded looking at him.

Sachi glared back then looked away picking up his swords and sheathing them. "They kicked my ass and took her!" He said lowly.

"Then we'll just have to find Seira.." Tenten said aloud.

"Right!" Naruto shouted back agreeing.

"Then we have no choice." Shikamaru said with a light sigh as he turned to the others. "Let's go to Idato's and see if he's home. If he is we'll figure things out there. Our main priority is finding Idato." The others nodded as they left for Idato's home.

They arrived shortly, as they found a note pinned to the door. "Its a ransom..." Shikamaru said as he tore the note off the door.

"As expected..." Sachi said looking angry, yet that was his normal face.

They walked inside and saw Idato packing his things. It was a shock for them all to see Idato in such a bad mood.

"Hey Old Man... What are you doing?" Naruto said, stepping in front of everyone else.

"I'm going to get my granddaughter back. Its my only choice.." Idato replied without looking over.

"What?!" Naruto shrieked, "That crazy!"

"She's all I have left Naruto.." Idato said taking a deep breath. "I'll do what I can to get her back, if I have to tell Eiji where the sword is!"

"No..." Shikamaru said without hesitation.

"We're going to get her back!" Tenten said and nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" Naruto shouted, flashing him a smile and thumbs up.

"Alright then.. If you kids insist." Idato said throwing the bag over his shoulder, "Let's get going!"

* * *

Eiji sat in a large chair within his quarters. A fire crackled behind him leaving his figure as a shadowy silhouette. His eyes glowed in the darkness as one of his henchmen walked up and bowed to him.

"Lord Eiji..." The shinobi said rising up.

"Yes?" Eiji replied after a few seconds.

"Idato and the Konoha ninja are here sir. They request to speak about the ransom." The shinobi replied.

"Bring them in." Eiji said watching the door. Shortly after, the man escorted Idato in alone.

"Ahh Idato.. how unpleasant." Eiji said with no emphasis in his words.

"This isn't much of a picnic for me either Eiji!" Idato replied, keeping his eyes away from him.

"Yet are you willing to cooperate...? If not your granddaughter will have to answer to that consequence." Eiji spoke with no hesitation.

"I am.. I would do anything to ensure her safety!" Idato tipped his hat to hide his eyes more.

"Be careful of what words you choose Idato.." Eiji grinned almost happily in a sick and twisted way.

In the background a shadowy figure locked the door silently. Eiji snapped his fingers as two of his henchmen brought Seira out of her cell at next to Eiji himself. "Now.. your end of the bargain." Eiji said to break the silence.

"Here's the map.." Idato said as he threw it over, the map landing in front of Eiji's feet.

"I'm sorry, but I've decided to change my rules." Eiji smirked, "You are going to personally take me to the sword!" He glared when he saw the crude handwriting of cursed words of him written on the paper, he knew it was a trick. "Before we leave.." Eiji started.

"Hmm?" Idato said looking up, keeping his eyes out of view still.

"I think Kami should have her opinion." Eiji grinned.

"What?!" Idato said as he heard the rushing footsteps from behind him. He jerked around and saw Kami running at him, and before he could move it was too late.

Kami stuck him in the chest twice with her battle fans, and then punched him back as he flew through the air and rolled around the ground when he made impact landing near Eiji's throne. He struggled some trying to get up, as then he exploded in smoke. Naruto lay on the floor glaring at Kami who was in return smiling back.

"As I expected.." Eiji said, "Nothing but foolish child's play and trickery!"

Naruto growled as he stood up and faced Kami.

"I'll make you a deal boy. If you can defeat Kami I'll let the girl go.." Eiji said, smiling villaniously.

Naruto glared trying to ignore Eiji's words. He wasn't going to be fooled by any of his lies.

"But if you fail.. you will be the one who will be exterminated like the rat you are!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Shikamaru said outside the door as the others waited.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem too good!" Hayai said as if she could sense what was going on, "All we can do is hope Naruto survives."

* * *

"Come on kid. I've been waiting for a time when I wouldn't be interfered with.." Kami said cackling. "Your other attempts at a battle were feeble kiddie games.. This time I won't hold back just because you're a little brat!"

Naruto kept his flaring eyes on her as her growled back, "Yeah! Well I won't hold back just because you're a psycho freak!"

They both stared at each other, glaring the other down. Naruto was tensing himself as his blood rushed through his body. Eiji grinned sitting back in his chair as his men kept Seira by him to make sure she didn't run away. Naruto and Kami were facing each other yet again before another battle as this time, neither of them seemed to be playing around.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Let's begin.." Eiji smiled, "Don't you dare fail me again Kami!" His words cutting through her like a knife as they echoed along in the large dark room.

Naruto snarled and made a simple handseal, two clones appearing beside himself. The first clone rushed at Kami with a kunai in its hand, the other stayed behind and helped Naruto form a Rasen-shuriken in his hand. Naruto intended on making this fight quick so he could take care of Eiji.

"There's a reason why they call me Kami. I have the speed and quick wits of a God!" She yelled her face breaking into a smile. "There's no way you can beat me!"

Kami quickly withdrew a fan, leaving it compressed as it flew out of her hands and knocked the clone under the chin, it fell onto its back and then exploded in smoke. Naruto and his other clone were just about to finish the technique, but Kami wasn't going to let them. She flicked out another fan and tossed it straight at the forming technique, planning to make them both split apart from each other.

Naruto stood there and took the blade of the fan, letting it run across and skin his arm for the sake of finishing his Rasen-Shuriken.

"That little punk is up to something!" Kami mumbled under her breath as she rushed Naruto down, although by then he'd finished his technique and the clone stood back.

Naruto chucked the large shuriken at her. Her eyes jolted as she saw the rushing blade head toward her, she jumped to the side but the tip of it caught her and flung her back into the wall. Naruto rose his head up from the floor, the shadows of the fire covered his face as his two blue eyes shined in the darkness. The clone stepped forward again as they began to create another rasengan, this time, an odama rasengan.

Kami became infuriated, she ran at the boy with two fans extracted, she was ready to slice him to pieces. Naruto kept silent as he completed his second rasengan and the clone dissipated into smoke. Naruto drew back and slammed the rasengan into the floor. It began to make the room shake as Kami was thrown into the air.

She began to spin from the force of the rasengan, frantically she lashed out for her rip cord. She eventually got hold of it and ripped it out. Her wings spread into the air as she caught herself before she made impact with anything solid in the room. She pulled out two of her fans and tossed them at Naruto, making a single handsign after she did to manipulate the direction of the fans, she yelled out into the large room, "Double helix windstorm!"

Air was blown from her direction as it guided the fans gently, the spun I three hundred sixty degree angles and crossed each other like a pattern. It was almost like a brilliant dance performance, but it was Kami's ticket to wining the fight.

The fans hit Naruto at his ankles first and worked their way up his body, spinning around him and cutting him all over. Once they returned to her, Kami noticed Naruto was nowhere to be found. After a moment she heard a clanking sound and noticed her weight distribution was thrown off balance, she turned and saw Naruto prying her wings off with a single kunai. He ripped the final bolt out of place and used his feet to launch her into the floor, he himself falling and landing on one knee as Kami hit the ground unconscious.

Naruto looked up to the sound of clapping from Eiji.

"Well done kid! I'm impressed.." Eiji said as he stood up and walked a few feet away from Naruto.

Naruto said only a few words in reply, "Unless you want to be beaten too.. Leave!"

"I would, but.. My business isn't finished." Eiji replied making a handsign as he faded into the air. He and all his soldiers were gone.

"Naruto!" Seira yelled as she ran down to him. "What's going to happen..." The girl only feared the worst now.

"It's okay, even if he got the old man, we'll get him back!" Naruto said as he turned to the door, Idato's beloved granddaughter followed behind him.

The both of them unlocked the door and met with the others on the outside. Shikamaru and Tenten were standing around talking. Sachi sat by himself in the shade again, while Hayai sat in the grass with her back to them. Once Naruto and Seira left the hideout everyone immediately turned to them.

"Let's get the old man back!" Naruto shouted. He was mentally prepared to finish the fight and save the small town from Eiji and his band of thieves. "There's no way I'm letting this creep get his hands on Kariku, or anywhere else in the Land of Fire!"

"Let's finish up and get this over with then.." Shikamaru said as he started walking into the forest. "They headed this way."

The others followed behind him into the thick woods. The forests of Kariku were unimaginable except if seen by the naked eye. There was no sight of sky at all, trees as far as the eyes could see. The air was a cool, perfect climate. No one could argue with the forest's temperature. Occasionally there were sakura trees in blossom along the path, yet as they ventured deeper into the forest, the air became more dense.

The air was now filled with chakra, the temperature drastically increasing to a tropical climate and the trees in the forest looked twisted and manipulated.

"I guess the old man was right." Sachi said as he swung his swords at the roots that continued to entangle his feet.

* * *

In the center of the forest, Idato was being guided by Eiji. They came across a clearing in the forest, a gentle mist rolled out from the center. The trees in this part were all mutated and demonic looking and in the center hanging by a vine, was a katana that gleamed in the light of its surroundings.

Eiji shoved Idato forward. "Move old man!" Eiji growled as he stepped pass him and walked up to the sword.

The sword would begin to change, the blade of the katana turned into different forms. First the blade became engulfed in flames, after that it turned into a long stream of bubbling water keeping its shape and form, next it began to emit electrical energy from the blade, as it then turned into a visible thin tornado like structure, lastly becoming a hard steel weapon as it once was. The sword repeated this cycle after every few seconds.

Eiji was pleased with the discovery as he reached out for the sword. Once he was close enough to have his fingers touch it, a vine lashed out and whipped him back. "Gah! Blasted chakra aura!" Eiji yelled as he took out a small knife and cut the vine that held the sword. He knelt over and picked up the sword after it lay on the soft grass. "I've done it!" He yelled, "I've gotten the Yodachi katan - ahh!"

The vines in the clearing started crawling over his body. They began to entangle him and constrict his body. The vines then dug into him and became as part of his body, the Yodachi was taking over Eiji like a parasite controlling a host.

Idato stepped back and hid himself in the brush of the clearing while the wild monster that wa once Eiji lashed about.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted from the distance as a kunai flew from the shadows and struck the beast in the chest, it hit, but didn't kill it as the vines acted like a suit of armor.

The demon looked over and saw Naruto standing on a tree branch in the clearing, his face was holding a cocky smile between his cheeks. "Don't start the party without me!" Naruto said as he stared at the creature.

Eiji's body was now covered in the vines, his entire right arm which held the katana, left left, part of his torso and half of his face were tangled by the roots. His eyes were now fully red with chakra pouring out of his body. The katana was in its pure non-elemental form as Eiji swung it back and growled at Naruto. The transformation Eiji took on made him lose all ability for logic and sense, he was now just a mindless beast.

The others approached Idato from behind.

Seira set her hand on her grandfather's shoulder, "Don't worry Grandfather. Naruto can do it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Naruto hopped down from the branch he stood upon. "Well ugly, are you ready to give up?!" He knew the effort was futile but it was an attempt, that's all he could manage about now.

Eiji glared as the katana in his hand started to glow and change. Its magnificent silvery metal became a blade of lightning like chakra. Its yellow bolts flying off in every direction but keeping them in a concentrated and harmless area. Eiji lashed the blade out as sparks flew and winded through the air, trying to grasp Naruto with their thin, finger like bolts.

Naruto jumped back as he threw a tagged kunai at Eiji. The knife whizzed through the air, the small tag flapping behind it as it struck Eiji and exploded a small blast of combustion along his chest. Eiji flinched and stepped back a few times before regaining balance.

The Yodachi katana turned into a blade that emitted flames from its hilt. Eiji dashed forward and jumped into the air, shooting a beam of fire so hot that it would melt anything it touched. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he jumped out of the way. Quickly, Naruto made a handseal summoning two clones beside himself, the two then turning themselves into two separate pieces of a large shuriken.

Naruto picked up the two and attached them together as he threw them as Eiji, who had just landed on the ground. The shuriken spinning in the air aiming for Eiji, the demon only changed the katana back to its original form, but Naruto's clones had a little surprise. One of them sprung forward from their position and grabbed Eiji, turning him around and holding him in place for the shuriken to strike his back.

Eiji's vines were slightly cut off as the shuriken clone disappeared. The other ran over to Naruto and began to help him form a rasengan in his palm. Eiji stood and turned to Naruto, furiously he changed the blade to its watery form, stabbing the sword into the ground as a giant geyser rose from under the blond ninja.

The clone fell back and exploded into smoke as Naruto was forced into the air. He gritted his teeth together slamming the rasengan into the geyser as the water blast was sent into Eiji. The water forcibly pushed Eiji into the earth as the pressure made a small crater in the crust.

The beast rose from the water like a monster from a swamp. Eiji was angry, the sword reacting to his stimuli commands returned to its earth like metal form. Eiji rushed at Naruto and jumped up as he slammed the sword down into Naruto's chest.

A glow began to emit from Naruto as the force of the chakra pushed back both Eiji and Naruto. They both fell back and skid along the ground, each of them rising, and Naruto after that last strike, was unharmed.

Naruto felt a surge of power as he ran up and punched Eiji in the face, making the creature stagger back once again. He continued to deliver a few blows to Eiji as he continued to make him step further back each time. Eiji had no time to react, not even enough time to use his newly acquired demonic powers.

Eiji thrashed about as he knocked Naruto away with the hilt of his sword. Naruto fell to the ground as she snarled at Eiji, jumping back Naruto created another clone to help him form a rasen-shuriken, his last rasen-shuriken he could use for a while. Yet, Naruto noticed this one was different, as it formed each point was created from a different element, from the blazing flames of fire, to the cool wet ease of water, the hard brutishness of earth, to the electrifying sparks of lightning. In the center of it was the spinning currents of the element of wind.

Naruto saw the new technique as he smiled to himself, the clone leaving his side. Naruto turned to Eiji and ran at him. Eiji raised his blade and swung it down at Naruto, but Naruto had already struck him with the new technique, he yelled into the forest, "Five Element Rasen-Shuriken!"

Eiji was thrown back into the air. He flew back and was slammed into the ground by gravity, the vines around his body started to die and wither. The Yodachi blade itself started to absorb its chakra once again.

Idato walked out of the brush pass the defeated man. He knelt down and picked up the sword as he took it back to its vine sheath. He held the blade out to the forest that held it as the vines of the forest gently took the blade from him and let it hang like it had been, changing between the elements in the cycle as it once was.

"Yahoo!" Tenten yelled from the brush as she and the others stepped out. "Naruto did it!"

"I have to admit, that was impressive!" Shikamaru said, patting him on the back.

"Excuse me." A man said as he approached, he looked to be an ANBU black ops unit. "Lady Tsunade requested I come and take a man into custody. I'll be taking things over from here."

"All right, he's all yours.." Shikamaru said, turning to the ANBU.

The Konoha shinobi, Seira, and Idato began to walk back to town as the ANBU arrested Eiji for his crimes.

"Say old man, what are you going to do now that you found out about the legend?" Naruto asked Idato.

"Keep it that way." Idato replied as he beamed the same smile he gave them from before.

"Why so?" Hayai asked.

"Yes, why Grandfather?" Seira asked him as well.

"Because, there are some secrets that should always be secrets!" Idato replied with a hearty laugh.


End file.
